1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a casing structure for an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a casing structure for docking the electronic apparatus and managing a charging cable used for charging the electronic apparatus.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Portable electronic or informational devices, such as the Apple Watch, have become more and more popular in our daily life. An essential accessory to the electronic device is the charging cable used to maintain or charge the power of the electronic device. To recharge the battery in the electronic device, the battery is left within or attached to the device, and is recharged by means of a charging cable. The charging cable is coupled to a mains alternating current (AC) supply via a conventional plug arrangement that is coupled to the device's battery to be recharged.
A problem with these chargers is that the cable has a length that is inconvenient and often becomes entangled with other objects and is difficult to manage. The cable also commonly becomes tangled, which is both frustrating and time consuming to untangle.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a casing structure for docking the electronic device and managing the electronic device's charging accessory and the accessory's charging cable in order to prevent the cable from entangling with other objects and/or become entangled. It also needs to provide a casing structure which can be assembled easily and efficiently, and can rectify those drawbacks of the prior art and solve the above encountered problems.